The purpose of this study is to enhance understanding of normal and abnormal mechanisms for protection of the airway during back wash of stomach content into the esophagus and throat. This knowledge will enhance the evaluation and appropriate treatment of patients with problems of aspiration, disease of the voice box and asthma.